


middle of the night

by protagonists, stormhund



Series: miya midnight booty calls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Booty Calls, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists/pseuds/protagonists, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund
Summary: Ask me again.What I’m doing.–in which osamu and akaashi exchange heated texts in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: miya midnight booty calls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907077
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble requested by ami, with the prompt of "osaaka dirty talks." i'm too busy and preoccupied right now to write a full, paragraph-per-paragraph drabble, so i decided to make this into text format instead!
> 
> enjoy! it really is just a short piece.

hey.

ya awake?

Hey.

You’re still up.

so are u  😜

can’t sleep

Same.

It’s one of those hotter summer nights.

i know

and it’s gon be this hot for a while

the weather man said so

lemme check the temp now

It’s 28 degrees.

I already checked.

fuck

FUCK

in the middle of the night???

da hell is it so hot for???

i hate tokyo

Isn’t Hyogo hotter?

ya

which is why i hate it even more

and why i’m here

Aren’t you here because of your Tokyo branch?

well

that too

and also cuz ur here  😉

I’m flattered.

can u sound a lil more flustered abt that?

We don’t even see each other often, if at all.

oh?

😏

so

ur missin me

my body on urs

Your words, not mine.

my hands

cuppin ur face

as i lean in to put my lips on urs

my hands

around ur waist

as i pull ur body against mine

my hands

one hand slidin underneath ur shirt

and the other stroking u between ur legs

Can you stop?

It’s already hot enough as it is.

oh so NOW ur flustered

hmmmm

are u?

We should both get some sleep.

really?

is that what u really want?

Yes.

LIAR

.

wait

.

did u fall asleep?

No.

oh hi

what are u doin?

Thinking of you.

aww

🥺🥰

how sweet

While I touch myself.

wh

what

WHAT

Ask me again.

What I’m doing.

oh my god

ok

what are u doin keiji?

Thinking of you.

While I touch myself.

My hand

Sliding underneath my shirt

While I pretend it’s your hand on me.

My hand

Sliding down my body

Disappearing beneath the waistband of my boxers.

FUCK

My hand

Wrapping around my cock.

God.

I’m so hard, Osamu.

I wish these were your fingers instead.

Stroking me

Pulling me

Pumping me

Sliding over my throbbing length.

I wish this was your thumb

Wiping the pre-cum over the head.

I wish this was you

Touching me instead.

ok cool

let’s make those wishes happen right now

i’m going there

RIGHT NOW

i’m leaving the apartment as we speak

Wait.

Don’t be stupid.

IMG_6403.jpg

When did you get changed???

I can’t believe you were changing clothes and not paying attention while I was

Anyway.

believe me keiji

i was paying attention

to all of it

to all of you

How are you even going to get here?

It’s the middle of the night.

don’t know

don’t care

i’ll do whatever it takes

So irresponsible.

IMG_0309.jpg

WHTA HTE FFUC

KFANJG

THROW SMOE CLOTHES ONF

KEIJI

KEIJI

STOP

I’M ON THE WAY

WAIT FOR ME

Okay.

I’ll be waiting.

Take care.

😊

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to ami. without her request, this would not exist.
> 
> also special thanks to [christine aka ao3 protagonists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists) for always being the enabler to my ideas–both the good and the horny ones. make sure to check out the previous work in this series for her own sexting drabble of bokuatsu. <3
> 
> [@megfushiguro on twitter](http://twitter.com/megfushiguro) • [@stormhund on cc](http://curiouscat.qa/stormhund)


End file.
